1. Field of the Invention
The aspect of the present invention relates generally to computer software and in particular techniques for constructing virtual scenes. Still more particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for efficient virtual scenes management, where the virtual objects can be added, modified or deleted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers can be used to render three-dimensional scenes known as virtual scenes. For example, a three-dimensional virtual scene could be a forest, where each tree, as a virtual object, is placed somewhere within the three-dimensional scene.
The complexity of the construction of a three-dimensional scene increases with the number of the virtual objects to be rendered in the scene. Continuing the above example, a forest that contained many trees can be quite complex. Usually, the virtual objects are organized within some meaningful and well-structured form, such as a matrix. This matrix contains data corresponding to the virtual objects and/or parts of the virtual objects in the virtual scene or some other native object model.
All known solutions which provide an application program interface for building three-dimensional scenes expose the whole native object model with all of its complexity. Known solutions do not provide the encapsulation of its application program interface which would simplify the construction of a three-dimensional scene. Therefore, working with the known solutions, one cannot efficiently construct three-dimensional virtual scenes.